This invention relates to an edge mask or screened mask for circuit boards, the mask having a combined withdrawing and retaining mechanism, for mounting a printed circuit board or plate forming a part of electronic apparatus, the mask being mounted on and covering the outer exposed edge of such boards in order to enable both insertion into and withdrawal from their positions in the apparatus wherein they are installed.
The invention is applicable in the telephone and and electronics fields.
The purpose of edge masks being attached to electronic circuit boards is to allow insertion or extraction of them into or from their positions in the equipment wherein the boards are installed.
None of the many existing embodiments of edge masks known however has the feature required to give the desired facility to this insertion/extraction operation.
Furthermore, known presently existing masks lack an earthing device for the mask itself, in order to eliminate the latent danger of electric shock for the operators handling the boards installed in equipment.